


Cookies and Kisses

by meowmewpurr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Newt is precious, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmewpurr/pseuds/meowmewpurr
Summary: Newt tries to impress Jacob by baking something himself. A prompt my girlfriend and I concocted.





	

  Newt muttered curses under his breath as he once again measured the sugar incorrectly. He glanced around, desperately hoping that his "best friend" didn't see the mishap. Newt sighed as he thought of how he ended up here, elbow deep in cookie dough in the middle of a bakery kitchen. He supposed it started when he first befriended Jacob, and they started chasing his beasts all over New York City. How they left the zoo giggling, and snuck away from the Goldstein sisters together. Newt smiled as he absent-mindedly put the tray of cookies in the oven and turned the dial. His smile grew as he remembered the first time he brought Jacob down into his suitcase. Newt was always afraid to take anyone in, scared that they would hate or misunderstand his beloved creatures. But Jacob was...different. When Jacob saw all the beasts, his eyes were wide with wonder instead of fear. Newt remembered how gently Jacob touched them, and the sparkle in his eyes when he saw a new creature. Newt knew he was in love later that night when Jacob was talking excitedly about them and praising Newt for being so kind and caring.

  Newt was shaken out of his thoughts as the smell of fire and burnt dough filled his nose. He coughed, smoke clouding arounf the entire kitchen. Newt grabbed his wand and coughed out a spell. The smoke disappeared and he gulped in a deep breath. Newt was about to snatch the burnt cookies out of the oven when he heard a New York accent.

 "Newt? Is everything alright, buddy?"

  The wizard squeaked and slammed his back against the oven, blocking the door.

 "Everything is f-fine!"

  Jacob smiled knowingly and stepping closer and sniffing the air. Newt shut his eyes tightly as waves of embarrassment crashed over him. Surely Jacob would think he was a bloody idiot, unable to bake even a batch of cookies. He opened his eyes as he was nudged over. Jacob opened the oven door and raised a brow.

 "Since when do you even attempt to bake?"

  Newt blushed and looked away, scuffing his foot against the floor. Jacob frowned a bit and moved closer, placing a hand on the other man's arm.

 "Newt?"

  His best friend sighed, his voice coming out as a mumble when he spoke.

 "I just..." Newt paused, biting his lip. "I just thought that if I baked something delicious for you you, you would be impressed." Newt's blush deepened, and he ran a hand through his curly, fluffy hair. "I thought...I thought it would make you like me more, and I like you so much that I figured maybe if I-"

  Newt's rambling was cut off as he felt a soft face against his, and smooth lips gently pressed on his reddened cheek. His face was warm as he looked down into Jacob's kind eyes.

 "Newt, you don't need to burn down the place to get me to like you. I already do."

  Newt smiled sheepishly. "That's a relief. I don't think my baking skills could win over someone as talented as you."

  Jacob's face pinked as he giggled, reaching up to kiss Newt's lips rather than his cheek.

~

  Later on as the two snuggled on the sofa, eating Jacob's non-scorched Frank-shaped cookies, Newt realized that he was glad he burnt his. He grinned as he began to plan out a new way to amaze his new boyfriend, involving his area pof expertise: fantastic beasts


End file.
